Beetle's Broken Heart
by Waterbender of the South
Summary: Beetle thinks about Jenna's reaction to one word and compares it to the song Dreaming With a Broken Heart


**A/N- This is a oneshot about Beetle's comparison of his life to the song . I recently read Darke and was infuriated by the was that Angie Sage destroyed Beetle/Jenna. It was my favorite pairing! So I decided to put my tragic mood into a story and Beetle just got the worst of it. I probably should have gone and ruined the relationship that I **_**don't**_** like (Septimus/Syrah) but I felt like giving Angie a taste of her own medicine. Not that I expect her to read this, but hmph. Let me have my joy. It was a crazy sudden idea and I decided just to write it and see what happened. So, here it is.**

**I do not own Septimus Heap.**

Beetle flopped down on the bed and buried his face in the pillow with a groan. _Stupid. How could I be so stupid?_ He rolled over to look at the nightstand. On it sat a queerly shaped box that Septimus had found for him to play songs- from the future. Beetle hadn't used it yet, but now was as good a time as any. He reached over and pushed the little round button in the center of the circle, just below the funny glowing rectangle. The rectangle turned white, with words on it. They scrolled across slowly and read _Dreaming with a Broken Heart. There were also little numbers on either side, one counting up and the other counting down. Beetle grabbed the string thing that ran from the box and draped off the side of the nightstand. They had tiny little buds on the end that Sep had told him went in your ears. He put them in and listened, recalling the day's events.

_Jenna sat quietly at the table, reading a book. The café was quiet, without many people. Beetle walked in and sat at the table next to the princess. He ordered a cup of tea from Sally, who smiled gently and went to get it._

_He looked at Jenna with his own smile. She looked so beautiful lie that, the way her hair fell across her face. She turned the page of the book and Beetle saw that it was about __**Magykal histories.**__He admired her willingness to study. He sighed. But she was the princess, an unreachable ideal. Besides, she probably didn't like him that way._

_He watched as Sally brought Jenna her drink. The princess took a sip before setting it down and continuing to read. Her arm moved to turn the page, knocking the mug over and spilling the drink all over the book and the girl. Quickly, Beetle ran to fetch some napkins. He gave them to Jenna, who accepted them gratefully._

"_Thanks Beetle."_

_He smiled. "You're welcome, princess."_

_Jenna laughed slightly. "Beetle, I told you to call me Jenna!"_

"_Of course… Jenna."_

"_There. That's not so hard, is it?" Beetle shook his head, then sneezed. Jenna laughed again. She had a nice laugh. "Say, Beetle. Care to come to the castle for a proper lunch? No offense to Sally but donuts don't exactly qualify." He nodded, and grabbed a few more napkins on the way out._

_The two walked down the street and talked. Small talk, like the weather and the manuscriptorium and the castle happenings. Then Jenna brought up Septimus and Syrah."I swear," she said, "Sep spends more time with her than with people in the land of the living. He's quite taken with her. I think Sep is having his first cru-ush!"_

_Beetle laughed and nodded in understanding. It was true. Septimus seemed to really like Syrah. Like a lot. Jenna was probably right._

"_Beetle, who do you like?"_

_Beetle started. "What?"_

"_Do you like anyone like Sep likes Syrah?"_

_Beetle looks uncomfortable. "Umm, yeah…"_

_Jenna grinned. "Who is it?"_

_Beetle took a deep breath, "You."_

_Shock painted itself all across Jenna's features. "What?"_

"_You heard me."_

_Her face fell. Now her eyes looked sad. "Beetle, I-I'm sorry. I don't like you that way. Is that okay?"_

_Beetle felt like crying. He choked out a few words, "Y-Yeah. Fine. Great." Tears stung behind his eyes and Jenna seemed to know it._

"_Beetle-"_

"_No." he said abruptly. "I'm fine. Well, bye." He turned and marched away into the rain that was beginning to fall. After a minute he disappeared and left Jenna holding back tears of her own._

The same tears came to Beetle now, and he didn't stop them. He closed his eyes. The lyrics of the song coming from the little box made their way to his conscious mind and he wondered at the truth of them.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
>The waking up is the hardest part<strong>

This was the worst nightmare he had ever had, and it wasn't about to end.

**You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
>And for the moment you can hardly breathe<strong>

The sorrow and regret threatened to choke Beetle again. He shouldn't have told her. He should have made something up. Now he couldn't even watch from afar.

**Wondering was she really here?  
>Is she standing in my room?<strong>

It felt like a dream. Could she really have been there and vanished so quickly from the possibilities? Beetle thought he felt a presence, opened his eyes and saw nothing. Nothing at all.

**No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...**

It wasthe awful truth. Jenna, the girl he loved, was gone to him forever.****

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
>The giving up is the hardest part<strong>

Part of Beetle denied it. _She's there sill_, it seemed to whisper. But Beetle knew better.

**She takes you in with your crying eyes  
>Then all at once you have to say goodbye<strong>

Walking away into the pouring rain, letting it wash the thoughts away. All but one. Goodbye Princess.

**Wondering could you stay my love?  
>Will you wake up by my side?<strong>

Jenna would never even speak to him again.

**No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...**

Never again.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
>The waking up is the hardest part<strong>

Beetle placed the heels of his hands to his eyes. Never would he hear her laugh, see her smile at him, see the way that the sun shone on her hair. She was gone for good, and all for one word.

You.

**A/N-* ****sob***** so sad! Like I said, I hate doing this to Beetle, but it just needed to be written. Beetle/Jenna is the best pairing of them all and yet the stupid author binned it. Grrr. But, never fear. I will write a different oneshot that will be Beetle/Jenna and will have them together. Yay! So keep and eye out and watch for the happy counterpart.**


End file.
